Trapped inside
by superfangirl13
Summary: Sams been acting strange lately but neither John nor Dean noticed...Untill now, pre series Sam 17 Dean 21 I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (I don't even own my own room :) )


_**A/n- hi! so just a reminder THIS IS NOT A DEATHFIC, its bold and capitalized so its important :) so enjoy the story and let me know your thoughts!**_

_Chapter 1_

_Wakey wakey_

Deans eyes shot open at the sound of a voice close to him. He felt the tightness of ropes binding his wrists behind him and he instinctively pulled against the restraints. He heaved an aggravated sigh as he realized the bindings wouldn't give.

Looking to his right,he caught sight of his father in the same position.

"And here I thought you two sleepyheads were gonna sleep through all the fun" a voice said from his left. He turned his head towards the sound and his eyes widened at the familiar face in front of him.

"Sammy" Dean whispered, confusion etched across his features.

His little brother stood before them,lips twisted into a smirk.

Sams eyes turned an inky black as he spoke

"Not exactly, but he's in here somewhere"

Dean could hear his fathers movements as he came to awareness.

"And I'll give it to him, the little brat put up a hell of a fight" Sam turned to their father, eyes still a dark ebony.

"Nice of you to join the party John"

John glared as it dawned on him

"Get the hell out of my son" he threatened at the demon wearing his boys skin.

"You know, I kinda like this body, I think I'll stay for a little bit" Sam responded with a grin.

Johns hands desperately searched for the blade tucked into his jeans relief spreading through him as his hands found purchase on the smooth leather handle. He began silently sawing at the rope binding his wrists together.

His youngest took a step closer,his eyes now back to the familiar hazel orbs they knew and loved.

"I swear if you hurt a hair on his head I'll find you and personally rip your throat out" Dean threatened as he sat there, unable to help Sam.

From across the room, John felt the ropes release after one final tug of his blade. He kept his hands behind him as he waited for the right moment to attack.

Sam took another step forward and froze, a look of confusion crossing his face. He looked up and spotted the Devils trap painted across the ceiling. He glared at John from within his invisible confinement.

John chose this time to reveal his now freed hands as he rose to his feet and made his way to Dean. He sliced the bindings off of his eldest.

The two men exchanged a look as John began reciting the memorized exorcism.

Sam grimaced as his eyes,once again,turned jet black.

"I wouldn't do that John; wouldn't want to hurt poor little Sammy now would we" the demon taunted.

John ignored the threat and continued the string of Latin.

Sam yelled this time, his screams echoing throughout the room.

Gritting his teeth together, he responded "I'll cut his pretty little heart out before you can even lift a finger"

The exorcism continued along with Sams yells.

"I warned you" the demon spat as he whipped Sams knife from the waist of his jeans. He plunged it deep into his side, not even flinching as the cool metal sliced through his skin.

"NOO" Dean yelled as he watched the blade slide into his brother. He watched in horror as the final words of the exorcism were recited. Sam screamed as the cloud off inky black smoke poured from his mouth.

As soon as the demon left his body, Sam crumbled to his knees. The two other Winchesters ran towards the youngest. Dean immediately cradled Sam in his lap.

"D-Dean" Sam stuttered as blood began to pour freely from the wound

"Dear god Sammy, you just love being the damsel I'm distress don't you" Dean teased lightly, turning to his father for help.

Sam laughed softly but abruptly stopped as red hot pain shot up his side.

"Listen son-we're gonna get you fixed up okay" John spoke, his normally calm and collected voice cracking.

His youngest nodded shakily. John bent down and gathered his son in his arms,bridal style, as he and Dean swiftly made their way to the door.

TBC..

**a/n- so remember, this is not a deathfic! Let me know what you guys thought and if I should continue this. Thanks!**

**-superfangirl13**


End file.
